1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dolly system with a motorized rolling track and more particularly pertains to allowing a dolly to crawl up stairways with its load.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dollies of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, dollies of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of moving heavy loads through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,082 to Fouchey, Jr. discloses a Stair Climbing Cart. U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,595 to Mauch discloses a Hand Truck. U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,496 to Landry discloses a Power Driven Dolly. U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,501 to Hurt discloses a Power Hand Truck. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,200 to L.C. Chambers discloses a Wheeled Conveyor. International Application Number PCT/SE85/00276.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a dolly system with a motorized rolling track as disclosed herein.
In this respect, the dolly system with a motorized rolling track according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a dolly to crawl up stairways with its load.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved dolly system with a motorized rolling track which can be used for allowing a dolly to crawl up stairways with its load. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.